Love Vs Money
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: Ted reflects on how Mike swooped in and stole Maryse from him, and has to admit that he wasn't the model boyfriend, nor can he blame Mike at all, and that he still loves the French-Canadian beauty. Two-shot dedicated to my joint love for The-Dream and Ted Dibiase Junior. R & R


_**Love Vs Money**_

_**A/N: This is a quick thing inspired by the two-part song by The-Dream; it is either Ted/Maryse/Mike or Zack/Eve/John Cena. I'm not sure yet, and Ted might replace Zack in the second trio. Beautiful love triangle's though, wouldn't you agree? ;D **_

_**I'd also like to say that these lyrics are shortened because some of the lyrics suck when they're written down, I still feel like songs can't be expressed properly without being heard, but I won't force anything. **_

_**Summary: Ted reflects on how Mike swooped in and stole Maryse from him, and has to admit that he wasn't the model boyfriend, nor can he blame Mike at all, and that he still loves the blonde beauty. Two-shot dedicated to my joint love for The-Dream and Ted Dibiase Junior. **_

Ted watched as the couple walked in on the other side of catering, and couldn't distract himself from the loneliness he felt inside. The loneliness was paired up with heartbreak, and it was all because of the blonde bombshell who was currently on the other man's arm: Maryse.

Ted had to admit that he was blindsided by Maryse breaking up with him as he had thought they were such a great couple but, when he thought back to it, all he saw was him flashing his money about whenever h and Maryse were out; he would always buy her whatever he thought she'd like, even when she didn't want it, he just figured that she'd accept these material gifts as tokens of love, but she saw it as him showing her no love. And Ted knew that it was his fault that the French beauty had found another man.

_What we had was awesome, _  
_Until he came and took you out my life._  
_I even had thoughts of making you my wife, _  
_And I thought this dough would keep you by my side._

Ted hadn't spoken to Maryse since she had left him, on the floor in his house, with only Riggs to comfort him. Even though he thought the way she had left him had been heartless and a tad harsh, Ted still had an undeniable yearning for the blonde, she was just so beautiful, in body and soul, and Ted would never forgive himself for letting her get away.

Ted knew that the lonely/ depressed, newly-single look was one that would not help him get back with Maryse, or start a new relationship with any girl for that matter. He needed to move on. But the feeling of loss in his body, all through his body, or more like deep down somewhere, was too great to overcome, and the feeling throbbed inside him whenever he saw Maryse and Mike together, totally in love with each other.

It didn't feel normal, or right, to be without Maryse, and Ted would just have to live with that.

_I can't call her, even though the boy's in need, _  
_But needing her won't bring her back to me._  
_And I can't beli-ieve this girl ain't by my side..._  
_This shit ain't right!_

In Ted's mind, Mike wasn't really to blame. He was. But when something hurts as bad as this did, one feels the need to blame somebody else, at least for the comfort of knowing that it wasn't entirely your fault.

Ted could acknowledge that this wasn't right, blaming Mike was his way of getting over Maryse, but Mike had taken what Ted had thought of as a soulful connection between himself and Maryse, and now Ted had learnt that he would have to be about more than just his wallet, he would have to express his deeper feelings to anybody he loved, and hope that they understood and didn't think of it as weird.

It's those kind of generalizations that had held him and Maryse back from being old and grey together; everyone had told him that a girl that stunning was materialistic and only after his money, and he had believed the hype, thinking that Maryse was only after his wallet, despite his deep feelings for the girl, and now he didn't have her because he wasn't man enough to express his emotions, and she had someone who was better for her.

Love always lost in the battle with money.

_He took my shorty, he_ _took my girl, __  
__He took the any and everything out my world, _  
_He took my heart from me, he took my soul._  
_I should've known money couldn't match love..._  
_It ain't a match for that!_

What Mike and Maryse have is love, Ted was sure of that. As he looked across at the two he could see the joy and pure happiness in their faces as they spoke to each other. It struck Ted again, the deep feeling inside, as he saw the two kiss - no tongues, but sweet and innocent - and could see for himself how he should have acted around Maryse.

He should have expressed his own emotions, and also asked about Maryse's. He should have spent more time with her, and not given in to his lustful desire as soon as he did. Two weeks, it had been. Two weeks and Ted had asked for sex.

And Ted hadn't paid enough attention to notice Maryse not being there for longer, saying she had some pres obligations when she was nowhere near the Divas title, and not progressing in her modelling. And that she seemed happy, despite going nowhere in life, she was always smiling. She was happy and, for some reason, Ted only noticed it now.

He hadn't taken the time to let their relationship blossom, and he hadn't paid her enough attention and affection, and Mike was.

_What they have is different, __  
__When it came to love I just didn't take the time, (just didn't take the time...)_  
_He got it right,_  
_And all this time I was kissing her goodbye._

Ted just wanted to speak to her. Just to apologise and beg her to come back, tell her that he did love her, and see what she would say.

But Ted knew the answer, and he knew the look the two on the table across from him were sharing, the intensity in the gaze could be felt over where he was, on the other side of the room.

But Ted's breathing always hitched whenever he saw Maryse, and it became shuddered and uneven whenever he saw her with Mike. Love and Jealousy. The two things that kept his eyes on the couple opposite the room from him and, even though he didn't like to admit it, the feeling deep down inside him was more painful than ever.

It seemed to get more painful each day.

_I can't call her. Even though the boy's in need,_  
_But needing her won't bring her back to me._  
_I can't breath,_  
_And I got heartache like you wouldn't believe._

Through all of this, Ted had learnt a lesson. A lesson that would stick with him every day until he got over Maryse, if ever, and onto his final relationship, one that he hopes will be long-lasting and built on love.

Ted knew the lesson because it was playing like a song in his head. It wouldn't leave him alone, he would never have Maryse back, and it was all his fault...

_If you got a girl,__  
__Man hold her close._  
_Tell her you love her,_  
_Don't let her go._  
_I'm telling ya,_  
_I'm warning ya:_  
_No matter what you got,_  
_Anybody can leave you..._


End file.
